Fin
|Race = Majin (Part-Saiyan as Dark Gogeta) |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Dark Empire |FamConnect = Towa (creator) }} is a Majin created by Towa. Appearance Fin is short in stature and wears baggy pants, though his are black and sport a golden horned buckle with the Time Breaker symbol instead of Majin Buu's white pants with the Majin buckle. He has the same crazed, demonic expression as Kid Buu, more pointed ears and deep purple skin, with red sclera, white irises, and pointed tentacles sprouting from his head. In addition, Fin has a light blue Time Breaker symbol on his chest. Personality Just like Kid Buu, Fin is a maniacal and destruction force of nature. However much like Super Buu, is able to speak upon achieving his Ultimate Evolution after absorbing other fighters. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the manga, after Towa and Dabura head to Age 790, Fin joins them and attacks that timeline’s Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta while he is in the middle of his battle with Omega Shenron by grabbing him with outstretched arms and slamming him into the ground. He absorbs Gogeta and then goes on to instantly obliterate Omega Shenron before engaging in battle with Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta. Fin has the upper hand in the fight until he is blasted from behind by the newly formed Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan. Xeno Gohan performs a Masenko and Xeno Gogeta follows up with a Atomic Kamehameha that puts Fin to the ground but he is soon able to get to his feet. Xeno Gohan prepares to attack him again but Xeno Gogeta tells him to wait, noticing that the present timeline Gogeta appears to be in control. An upper portion of Fins' face peels away as Gogeta now has complete control of his as well as Fin's body and tells Xeno Gogeta that he just wanted to test Fin's power and have the opportunity to face his counterpart self. With a surge of energy, Gogeta forces Fin to leave his body which enrages the Majin. Not long afterwards, everyone is teleported away by Robelu. Not long afterwards, Chamel heads through the white Hell Gate to the demon realm and confronts Towa and Fin who still has the form he took on from having earlier absorbed Xeno Gogeta. Towa explains that Fin only has to sample someone's DNA once in order to access it again at any point. In the game, Towa has Mira absorb Fin, transforming him into the more powerful "Super Mira (Fin absorbed)" to battle the Time Patrol, however Mira is defeated with Fin being separated from him as a result. In the manga, When Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks is confronting the newly powered up Time Power Unleashed Mechikabura at the Time Nest, Towa arrives along with Fin now in his Ultimate Evolution which Towa describes as a power he has obtained from absorbing countless different fighters from many different timelines. Fin launches a volley of blasts which Xeno Trunks has to block to protect the two Supreme Kai, Chronoa uses Freeze to halt the blasts, allowing Xeno Trunks to fight Fin - to which he quickly defeats the artificial Majin after kicking him hard to the ground. Power ;Manga Fin is able to fight Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and absorb him. As Dark Gogeta, he is able to quickly annihilate Omega Shenron, and goes on to fight Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta - having an edge over him in combat. With his Ultimate Evolution form, Fin is able to fight Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks, though when Xeno Trunks gets an opening he quickly defeats Fin. ;Game Fin possesses some of Mechikabura's Demon God energy. Fin is powerful enough to successfully absorb Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, after absorbing him and becoming Dark Gogeta he possessed all of his power added to his own. Dark Gogeta is strong enough to overwhelm the gathered Time Patrol members as well as Demigra and Robelu. With his Ultimate Evolution he is able to fight Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks, but loses in the end. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Absorption' - Fin can absorb energy, Mechikabura allows him to absorb some of his Demon God energy. **'Demon God Power''' - Fin possess Demon God power thanks to having been granted it by Mechikabura, however he does not take on a Demon God form. *'Body Manipulation' - As a Majin, Fin is able to manipulate his body similar to Majin Buu. **'Mystic Attack' - Fin elongates one of his limbs to attack. **'Absorption' - Fin uses this technique to absorb Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and accumulate the fusion's power alongside his own. Fin retains a sample of the DNA of someone he has previously absorbed and can use it at any time to take their form. *'Dark Vanishing Ball' - Used by Fin in his pure form. *'Dark Big Bang Kamehameha' - Used by Fin as Dark Gogeta. *'Void Energy Flare' - Used by Fin as his Ultimate Evolution's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mimicry' - Fin can mimic those he absorbs. Forms and transformations Pure Majin Fin's ordinary state. Dark Gogeta Gogeta|Super Saiyan 4}} In this form Fin is referred to as Dark Gogeta (暗黒ゴジータ—). Dark Gogeta possesses Gogeta's flaming hair, albeit more of a magenta shade, and a darker style of the Metamoran fusion vest after the absorption is complete. Fin initially achieves the Dark Gogeta form by absorbing Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but after Gogeta breaks free Fin is revealed to now be capable of taking the form on alone due to having sampled Gogeta's DNA, though in the game he is weaker than when he absorbed Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and is beaten by him. Ultimate Evolution Fin's Ultimate Evolution (究極進化)Fin url is a form achieved by Fin during the final battle. In this form he is noticeably taller and muscular, clad in crimson armor and sporting a tail. Having already obtained data from having absorbed Gogeta and having been absorbed by Mira, Fin achieves this state by absorbing the data of the Shadow Dragons of the Dark Dragon Balls. Fin is capable of fighting with Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks in this state. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: TBA Battles ;Manga *Fin vs. Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Fin (Gogeta absorbed) vs. Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Fin (Gogeta absorbed) vs. Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4) *Fin (Gogeta absorbed) vs. Chamel (Demon God) *Fin (Ultimate Evolution) vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Chronoa List of characters killed by Fin *Syn Shenron - Instantly killed by Fin upon becoming Dark Gogeta. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Fin pt-br:Fin Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Majin Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Breakers Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Shapeshifters